


Morning Kiss

by Eydol



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: What Mitsuki needs the most before going to work is morning kisses from his dear boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble for the Pocky Day~  
> Thanks to @Fjeril for her corrections~  
> Also a little bit out of character, I think, but I hope you'll enjoy it ^^

     Cold was slowly coming on this November's day, and Mitsuki didn't really want to leave his bed. Under his blankets, it was warm enough for him, and the mere thought of going to work pissed him off. Couldn't that day be a public holiday? No, wait. Couldn't _November_ and _December_ be public holidays? That way, it would be easier to stay in bed. _Maybe January too_ , he thought, deepening under the blankets. No, he didn't want to leave his bed for now. _I'm sure Tsumugi will understand_. She definitely send Iori.

    He sighed and put his head outside the blankets. He already hated it, and regretted it even more when the room’s door got opened wide, letting Nagi enter the room. Mitsuki frowned, taking note of his boyfriend’s outfit. Why was he already wearing his coat? And was it a Kokona beanie? _I can’t believe it. But I shouldn’t be surprised._

“Nagi? It’s only six am… Why are you already dressed?”

“I know! But I have something important to do!”

     Mitsuki arched an eyebrow before sighing.

“So important that you have to come in my room and bring the cold with you?”

“Yes!”

     Okay, fine. He wondered what was happening now. He sat on his bed when Nagi came near him and waited for his morning kiss; but Nagi was too busy searching for something in his bag.

“Did you go to the combini?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

“Is it for Kokona?” He sighed.

“Not at all.”

     Okay now that was strange. First he forgot about their morning kiss and secondly Nagi went to the combini early, but not for Kokona. Something was wrong with him.

“ _Oh_ , I found it!”

“You found what?”

     Nagi’s bright smile grew bigger and he showed him a little box.

“... Pocky? You went to the combini early for a Pocky box?”

“It’s _Pocky day_ , right? Yamato told me about that day. I want to try.”

“You… What?”

“We don’t have _Pocky day_ back in Northmare. I want to try.”

     Mitsuki blinked twice then sighed. Nagi and his discovering of Japanese culture… It jaded him but Nagi was so cute in these moments that he couldn’t help but smile every time.

“Fine, let’s do it.”

     Nagi’s eyes were suddenly filled with stars and he took a pocky from the box, before putting it in Mitsuki’s mouth. So he was the one starting the game. He crunched a little bit of his pocky, and Nagi took a bit of the other side. Mitsuki felt happy, because he had never done the pocky game actually, and being able to do it with Nagi was a thing he liked.

     They continued to eat the pocky, until the last part. _Oh, so Nagi won,_ he thought while Nagi took the last bit. And kissed him. Mitsuki blinked twice, puzzled, and answered the unexpected kiss. Or maybe it had been expected and he hadn’t been awake enough to notice it.

“Good morning, _Mitsuki_.”

     Maybe he was the one winning, after all. To get every morning kiss like that, he wouldn’t mind a Pocky day every day.

“Good morning, Nagi.”

     Nagi smiled and Mitsuki answered it.

     When they finally left Mitsuki’s room, the pocky box was empty.


End file.
